Hidromiel
by Astheria
Summary: ―No soy el único que nota cómo la miras, Sirius―te dijo Remus un par de años atrás―. Incluso Molly lo ha notado, debes parar, no está bien. ¡Ja!, ese Lunático no tenía moral, no ahora que su mano se paseaba despreocupadamente por la cintura de Tonks. Aunque ellos no se llevan tantos años, murmuras muy dentro de ti y sabes perfectamente que es cierto. AU Post Guerra


Hihi!

Me picaban los dedos de ganas por escribir algo y he huido a esta cuenta.

Me encantan los amores prohibidos y escribir sobre ellos...así que aquí os dejo esto, espero les guste.

Es mi primera vez en este fandom, antes solía escribir sobre el fandom de Naruto pero la verdad es que ya tengo casi un año sin escribir nada, estoy fuera de práctica así que espero que mi dislexia no haya hecho estragos en el one-shot.

Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son obra de la maravillosa JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Hidromiel**

 _Este tipo de embriaguez siempre ha sido mi favorito._

La miras andar pausadamente de un lado al otro de la habitación, deslizándose torpemente entre la multitud de personas que fueron invitadas a la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños, _tu fiesta de cumpleaños._

Eso solo te hace sentir peor y suspiras, exasperado...y no paras de mirarla.

 _Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que le miras de esa manera_ , te dice tu voz interna, esa que siempre te ha llevado a cometer locuras.

Y lo cierto es que lo que te ha dicho es algo que no puedes negar, _sí_ , la has visto de _esa_ manera muchas veces.

Fuiste arrastrado a esa _"pequeña"_ reunión social en tu honor por pura desdicha del destino _–para ti-_ que se empeña en reunirte con ella cuando no estás…bueno, del todo sobrio.

Hay algunos rostros conocidos, otros que sinceramente no has visto más que de reojo alguna vez, en la batalla de Hogwarts, quizás.

Todos parecen divertirse y quizás tú también podrías hacerlo si ella no hablara con el Weasley menor…

Las copas se rellenan mágicamente una vez han sido dejadas sobre la charola y estás totalmente seguro de que has visto a toda esa multitud de personas beber más de lo debido, _no estás solo en este barco._

Te llevas la copa a los labios y no paras de acosarla con la mirada, la verdad es que ni el mejor hidromiel servido en tu copa podría distraerte de disfruta esa preciosa sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios cuando ese tonto pelirojo le dice alguna broma entre balbuceos torpes y alcohólicos.

NO, no es un tonto pelirojo, es el mejor amigo de tu ahijado…y bueno, _ella también es la mejor amiga de tu ahijado._

La mirada se te comienza a perder en su figura; si le miraras por encima, apenas detallando, podría decir que su cabello es un total desastre, que su rostro y su figura son totalmente comunes _–incluso tiene unos kilos de más-_ y que encima ese vestido no va bien con el tono de su piel… ¡Es más, ni siquiera le favorece la figura, parece una niña!, bueno, es _casi_ una niña.

Pero es que tú no la miras de esa manera, _no._

Cuando te fijas en su cabello, lo miras salvaje, como la leona que es y eso _te gusta_. Si miras su rostro y lo haces con mucha atención _–como siempre lo haces-_ te das cuenta de que tiene pecas casi imperceptibles que bañan su nariz como una lluvia de estrellas en el lienzo fresco de su piel.

Si eres más específico, podrías incluso mencionar ese diminuto lunar que pasa desapercibido bajo su labio inferior, justo cerca de la comisura derecha, siendo más perceptible en momentos específicos, cuando muerde su labio mientras piensa. También podrías decir _–y sin equivocarte-_ que su mirada no es café, no, es mucho más que eso; es como la miel, es dulce chocolate alrededor y relleno de espesa miel en el centro, atrayente y embriagadora miel…

Suspiras… _eres un perro asqueroso, un viejo depravado_ , así te sientes.

Pero de verdad que no es tu culpa, es culpa de ella, porque con ese vestido que no resalta nada solo te despierta el enorme deseo de deslizarlo de sus hombros y ver esos preciosos pechos que se esconden bajo la delgada tela.

Bueno, _¿a quién quieres engañar?_ , _quieres mucho más que solo mirar._

Quieres tocar sus suaves curvas infantiles y apretarla contra ti mientras pierdes el alma sin remordimientos, sumergido entre sus pechos.

 _―No soy el único que nota cómo la miras, Sirius―_ te dijo Remus un par de años atrás _―. Incluso Molly lo ha notado, debes parar, no está bien._

¡Ja!, ese Lunático no tenía moral, no ahora que su mano se paseaba despreocupadamente por la cintura de Tonks.

 _Aunque ellos no se llevan tantos años_ , murmuras muy dentro de ti y sabes perfectamente que es cierto.

Levantas una mano y apartas de tu visión una pequeña escoba voladora que daba unas cuantas piruetas frente a tu cara. Hay montones de ellas en toda la sala y algunas se amontonan como polillas a la luz alrededor de la lámpara del techo.

¿Por qué hay tantas? ¡Ah, claro!, es que tu cumpleaños ha coincidido con un importante partido de equipo favorito de tu ahijado y la celebración del partido se ha unido a esto.

Ella vuelve a reír, su risa no ha cambiado nada con los años…Y es que llevas mucho observándola.

Cuando ella tenía catorce llegaste a mirarla un poco más de lo que uno calificaría como _"sano"_ y a sus quince te permitiste ese estúpido jugueteo _-en el que ella participó por puro gusto-_ y accidentalmente sus manos acababan rozándose o tu pierna permanecía férreamente apretada contra la suya cuando se sentaban en el sofá donde evidentemente había espacio para que eso no tuviera que ocurrir.

Ella te buscaba para preguntarte cuestiones curiosas sobre los libros de tu extensa biblioteca, se inclinaba a un lado y podías degustar el suave rebote de sus rizos al caer cuando agachaba el rostro sobre el libro y el movimiento lento de sus labios, paladeando cada palabra al recitarla. Ese tono de marisabidilla que a veces se le escapaba mientras soltaba una opinión… y la mirada que le proseguía, esa mirada que te invitaba a opinar, _dulce miel_ atrapándote pegajosamente y sin escapatoria.

Tú estabas más concentrado en otras cosas y no tanto en los libros, sus recientes curvas, por ejemplo; esas que no podías evitar perseguir detalle a detalle cuando la veías corretear a tu ingrato elfo doméstico con un gorro navideño _-cuya punta acababa en un cascabel-_ y su faldita rebotando a la carrera.

Cabe destacar que _–cuando ella no miraba-_ obligaste al elfo a usar el ridículo gorrito y el ser se pasó el resto de esas navidades berreando graciosamente al ritmo del cascabel.

La recordabas haciendo equilibrio sobre un taburete y su falda meciéndose con el bamboleo de la pata coja del viejo artefacto de madera. Te apoyaste a un lado para evitar que cayera y te deleitaste observando.

Y es que ¿Qué más daba?

¿A quién le importaba que espiaras bajo su cortita falda a rayas mientras ella colgaba los adornos en el precario e improvisado árbol navideño y tú tarareabas _–muerto de la felicidad-_ el ya famoso _"Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo"_ ?, ciertamente a todos los que estaban allí presentes en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Porque sabes muy bien que ellos _–tanto como tú-_ se preocupan por ella y pondrían en grito en el cielo si una jovencita como ella acabara con un ex presidiario como tú, con inocencia o sin ella de por medio.

Porque sabes que _–aunque te duela admitirlo-_ incluso tú te preocuparías si fuese otro hombre _–de tu edad-_ y no tú el que miraba bajo su falda.

¿Y por qué no ser totalmente sinceros? ¡Te preocupa estar mirando bajo su falda!, te sientes como un depravado, _sucio_ … _pero igual lo haces_ , porque no puedes evitarlo y te hace sentir aún más _sucio_.

Sigues fantaseando cada noche y te imaginas las _"Mil y un maneras de follarme a la mejor amiga de mi ahijado"_ , manual que eres incapaz de poner en práctica porque entonces volvería la molesta voz de Lunático a tu cabeza con sus reproches sobre la edad, la amistad y todas esas cosas que tú ya te sabes de memoria.

 _¡Y es que podrías ser su padre!_

 _Pero no lo eres_ , dice nuevamente esa voz en tu cabeza, ese depredador que te mantiene la mirada fija en ella.

Ahora ella tiene diecisiete _¿No es eso suficiente?_

 _―Es solo una niña―_ dijo Remus, justo luego de capturarte mirando de más bajo su falda aquella vez, y otras cuantas más.

Pero te repites que hay muchas cosas que no parecen correctas e igual suceden. La guerra recién ha acabado, las heridas que la destrucción y la muerte han dejado siguen allí, _sangrando a veces_ y aun así llevaron a cabo esta innecesaria fiesta de cumpleaños, y beben, ríen y ese maldito pelirojo desliza sus dedos en la cadera de ella y no teme seguir descendiendo hasta su trasero.

Te detienes, no quieres mirar más, te das la vuelta y sales del salón hecho un basilisco.

Porque esa debería ser _tu mano_ y no la suya, porque te gustaría poder hacerlo frente a todos y que te importe una mierda lo que piensen.

Nunca debiste aceptar esa fiesta, no cuando en realidad odiabas cumplir otro año más, _otros 365 días que te separan de ella._

Apoyas la mano en la chimenea y respiras profundo, te sientes cansado, furioso y deseoso al mismo tiempo.

 _Como una maldita quinceañera enamorada…_

Tu rostro se contrae con hastío y comienzas a repasar las cosas obvias.

1-Le llevas _veinte años_.

2-Es la mejor amiga de Harry, tu ahijado, _casi como tu hijo_.

3-Ella es una _heroína de guerra_ , tú un hombre que ha pasado gran parte de su vida en _Azkaban_.

4- _Tiene un futuro_ , tú solo estás lleno de remordimientos y fantasmas.

5-Y, además _–y esto es muy importante-_ … muy probablemente Ron y ella-

 _― ¿Sirius?_

El corazón te traiciona y presiona contra tu pecho cuando escuchas su voz. Le miras entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El aire parece haberse vuelto espeso y tú estás sepultado entre inmensas nubes de él, no respiras, apenas puedes verla a la cara sin empezar a sentir que tus malditos instintos te apremian tocarle el rostro y besar cada milímetro de su piel y cuando ella comienza a avanzar hacia ti te recriminas lo idiota que eres y te fuerzas a decir algo.

 _― ¿Qué? ―_ ok, eso ha sonado más tenso de lo que querías _―. ¿Sucede algo? ―_ no lo has mejorado demasiado.

 _―Bueno, eso quería saber. Te vi salir del salón y te veías algo… molesto―_ comenzó a decir, ahora estaba frente a ti, elevando su rostro para mirarte ya que sigues sacándole una buena diferencia de estatura. Haces una nota mental, ésta diferencia _sí_ te gusta _―. No querías esta fiesta ¿verdad? ―_ y la notas afligida cuando pregunta, es que había sido su idea.

Está mordiendo su labio… _bendito sea ese lunar._

 _―Estoy cansado―_ mientes, y ella lo nota, no por nada es la bruja más inteligente de su generación…también tiene que ver el hecho de que pasa tanto tiempo en tu casa _-viendo tus gestos-_ que ya se los sabe de memoria.

Porque lo has notado, _ella también te observa seguido._

Eso te hace quererla aún más…

Porque tampoco es que le desees solo como a una mujer, _un buen polvo_ , no.

La verdad es que te encantaría hacerla tu esposa, _tener unos cuantos cachorros_ con ella. Deseas sentar cabeza y ayudarla con su carrera _–que no será sencillo-_ pero sabes lo entusiasmada que está.

No vas jugar con ella, _le quieres en serio._

 _¿Y entonces, qué te detiene?_

Bueno, quizás sea el hecho de la edad, de que ella merece un hombre más joven, más a su manera, que pueda hacer las cosas que ella a sus _diecisiete_ debería hacer, porque esta guerra la ha hecho saltarse muchas cosas que contigo no podrá encontrar. Un hombre al cual ella pueda presentar a sus padres, sus amigos y familiares sin que piensen que fácilmente él podría ser su padre, un hombre que-

La vez a punto de decir algo, pero calla bajo el estruendo de las risas del salón, los gemelos parecen animar la fiesta mucho más de lo que ella esperaba.

 _―Iba a ser algo sencillo―_ se explica ella _―. En un principio iban a venir unos pocos, los más cercanos…pero luego Fleur trajo a su hermana y ella a su novio, Neville invitó a la chica con la que sale, a pesar de que yo creí que lo hacía con Luna…―_ nuevamente se mordía el labio _―. Luna…ella está con otro chico ¡Y también lo trajo!, no paraban de llegar personas, yo…-_

Ella se sigue justificando, sin poder parar de hablar, esa costumbre que parece que jamás perderá. Tú ya casi no la escuchas, no puedes, solo ves el movimiento de sus labios y la forma en la que arruga la nariz en ciertos puntos de su argumento.

 _―No sé de dónde han sacado todo el licor, pero Ronald no ha parado de beber y se está comportando como un idiota―_ ahh, sí, esa frase logra capturarte. Está molesta con el pelirojo y ha decidido _-porque no es la primera vez que lo hace-_ venir a contarte su infortunio al tener un pretendiente tan inmaduro y cabezota, _como si tú no fueras igual de inmaduro y cabezota_.

Quisieras decirle que en realidad estabas tan bebido como él y que desearías _-con todo tu ser-_ poder ser tú quien manoseara su trasero frente a todos en el salón, actuando como el idiota que eres. _Es más_ , justo ahora quisieras decirle que necesitas besarla y que en realidad buscas la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

Porque te sientes molesto y deseoso al mismo tiempo, _porque te sientes valiente_ , mucho, y no quieres desaprovecharlo.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios mientras ella sigue soltando mil y un quejas sobre el pelirojo.

 _Eso podría funcionar, sí…_ esta vez es ese joven Canuto quien toma el control de la situación.

Llevas la mano hacia tu varita y sientes el cosquilleo de tu propia magia fluir fuera de ella. Hermione no para de hablar y no nota lo que ha sucedido, pero tú miras sobre vuestras cabezas y ella pausa su gran monólogo para mirarte como suele hacerlo con Luna cuando hace gestos similares al que haces tú ahora, como si hubieses perdido la cabeza.

 _La verdad es que no se equivoca._

Cuando sigue tu mirada gris y sus propios ojos miel capturan el muérdago suspendido en el aire sobre sus cabezas…la vez cambiar de color y el rubor le invade el rostro.

Todo es absurdo, es noviembre y ese muérdago no tiene absolutamente nada qué hacer ahí pero tampoco es que te interese mucho, necesitabas una excusa con desesperación y fue lo primero que se te vino a la mente, una pequeña jugarreta sucia, impulsada _–quizás-_ por el alcohol consumido a lo largo de la tarde y la noche.

También eres _un merodeador_ , un Gryffindor y a pesar de que eres valiente…necesitabas algo más, porque besarla así sin más no se sentía bien, no.

Y no te arrepientes, esa expresión en su rostro lo vale. Está mordiendo su labio _y ese maldito lunar te enloquece._

 _¡Merlín sabe que llevas mucho resistiéndote!_

 _Y no puedes más._

Te das cuenta de que en su mirada no está ese brillo que adquiere cuando está deduciendo algo, no, ella lo tiene todo muy claro.

Porque cuando tú la miras, ella también suele mirarte a ti. Porque ella llevaba aquellas faldas a rayas no por mera casualidad, porque habiendo tantas personas en a casa… ella buscaba sentarse a leer a tu lado.

Tus dedos le envuelven el cabello y se deslizan en su nuca, tu mano viaja a su cintura y le aprietas contra ti. Ella te mira, te absorbe con sus orbes ansiosas y vuelves a ver el lunar… _y lo besas._

Tus labios rozan ese pequeño puntito y _-anhelante de más-_ le besas enteramente los labios, te apoderas de ella, la sometes y ella se deja llevar por ti, _porque te corresponde_.

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios y le atrapas entre los tuyos, le muerdes y tu lengua de apodera de la de ella. Le aprietas contra ti _porque lo necesitas_ , tu cuerpo grita por sentir cada milímetro de su cuerpo contra el tuyo y sientes que ahora su maldito vestido te estorba.

Ruegas que el ruido del salón sea lo suficientemente fuerte porque ahora juegas bajo su vestido, con tus manos apretando sus jugosos muslos mientras tu lengua saborea el espacio entre sus pechos, le muerdes y ella gime.

 _―S-sirius…_

Es como música, lo disfrutas y ahora tu lengua le recorre uno de los pezones, deseoso de que lo repita una y otra vez. Le acorralas contra la pared y ella se aferra a tu espalda.

 _Ahhh, sí, impuros…_

Tus dedos viajan más allá de sus muslos.

 _Mancillando la honorable casa de los Black…_

Sientes la presión aumentar contra el cierre del pantalón.

 _Asqueroso amante de los sangre sucia…_

Gimes contra su cuello, con desmedido deseo.

 _La amas, la deseas, quieres poseerla con todo tu ser…tus ancestros se han de estar revolcando en sus tumbas…_

Pudiste haberle bajado las malditas bragas y follarla justo allí…pero sientes algo contra tu zapato. Un maullido lastimero después y no puedes evitar echar un vistazo hacia allí, donde su gato de cara aplastada se enrosca en tu pierna y ronronea fuerte.

¿Pero qué-

 _Pasos…_ ¡Malditos pasos que se acercan a donde están!

Intercambias una mirada con ella e inmediatamente comienza a arreglarse el vestido mientras tú haces lo propio con tu chaleco y los pantalones.

Sí, sí, tu plan era…bueno, ser muy valiente, sí…pero es que si alguien va a enterarse de que esa mujer _es tuya_ …prefieres que no sea de esa manera.

Le miras de reojo y no puedes evitar sentirte bien, _ella sonríe_ , tiene la misma sonrisa ridícula que tú tienes justo ahora en el rostro y la hace ver aún más preciosa de lo que es.

La puerta se abre segundos después y ya ambos están despatarrados en el mueble de una forma totalmente forzada, ella con un libro en las manos y tú acariciando al gato tan frenética y distraídamente que le has deslizado el collar sobre las orejas y este se remueve inquieto…el libro que ella pretende leer está al revés y al parecer el recién llegado lo ha notado.

 _―Erm…algunos…algunos invitados ya se van y quieren despedirse de ti, Canuto―_ habla Remus, quien no puede despegar la mirada del cabello de Hermione que – _para ser sinceros-_ luce más rebelde que nunca… _y te encanta._

Remus siempre ha sido muy cotilla, seguramente usó esa habilidad suya de hombre lobo para escuchar de más y así te ha descubierto con las manos…bueno, _en la bruja_.

Aclaras tu garganta _-intentando ahogar una risilla que está ansiosa por escapar-_ y te levantas, dejando al gato en el sofá, el collar ha ido a parar quién sabe dónde luego de que _-con la última caricia-_ acabaras sacándoselo. Bendito gato, es muy inteligente y leal el condenado, os ha _"salvado"_ el pellejo.

Aunque por la mirada de Remus…

 _―Sí, ¡sí!, vamos a despedirlos―_ dices mientras vas con él y le empujas fuera del lugar, sin poder evitar echar un vistazo a Hermione, que sigue tan colorada como cuando le besaste. Le guiñas un ojo y ella sonríe torpemente.

Nada puede malograr tu felicidad, _absolutamente nada_.

Te siente vivo, _te sientes valiente_ y te importa una mierda todo porque cuando ella vuelve al salón, eres tú quien ahora pasea su mano despreocupadamente por su cintura y la deja vagar hacia su delicioso trasero.

A la mierda Remus y sus miradas recriminatorias.

Sientes el deseo de transformarte en Canuto, revolcarte entre las piernas de esa dulce bruja y correr por toda la casa, dando saltos y ladridos de pura felicidad…pero eso será luego.

Porque cuando llega la hora de que los más jóvenes vayan a la cama, te acercas al pie de la escalera, sostienes su mano y le dedicas una sonrisilla traviesa que ella te devuelve.

Sus ojos miel te atrapan y emborrachan de deseo, _como el mejor hidromiel._

Tus manos le atrapan la cintura y la atraes hacia ti para besarla como despedida, una corta, porque no pretendes alejarte demasiado.

Había personas a tu alrededor, pero te importó poco y a ella igual, dado que pasó su mano libre alrededor de su cuello y te correspondió sin dudarlo.

 _Quizás la edad no importa tanto si ella te ama_ , piensas.

* * *

 _~Travesura realizada~_

¿Creen que merezca un review?


End file.
